RobxKF: OMG JUST STAHP
by xTammyVx
Summary: Wally is so, so over Artemis - however, with evidence filing up against his claims, Dick does his duty as a bro and helps him find the girlfriend that Wally doesn't actually want. No, the one he wants is none other than his best friend. -Details at top of fic-
1. She was naked and stuff

**Pairings:**  
RobxKF with offside WallyxRANDOMGIRLS.

**Summary:**  
Wally is so, so over Artemis - however, with evidence filing up against his claims, Dick does his duty as a bro and helps him find the girlfriend that Wally doesn't actually want. No, the one he wants is none other than his best friend.

**Rating**:  
M for smut in first chapter, rest are T for references (and probably language).

**Multi-chapter?**  
Yes.

**AN:**  
Ah, we all have that well-meaning friend who's like "OMG so now that you're single we can go out and you should snog someone, suck a cock, and party like it's nineteen-ninety-nine!" And half the time they're the one you just want to kiss and snuggle with.  
Anyway, this fic starts with smut (for demonstration of the fact that Wally is very-much aware and used to his feelings for Dick) and then the rest of it is him chasing his crush. (That being said, if you only clicked this for the smut, then maybe check out some of my one-shots, or my _Fluff and Kinks_ collection, which is full of smut.)

Don't be afraid to leave a comment! It gives me a little thrill when I see [New Review] in my emails :3

* * *

_If nothing else—if not the whole secret-identity stuff, the inside jokes and help with homework—Wally could _always_ count on Dick to have a nice-smelling room._

"_Sheesh – how long do you spend primping, Boy Wonder?"_

"_Shut up, dude. I'm just getting ready."_

_So Wally flopped out on one of the two sofas, sinking gratefully into its full cushions. Dick's kick-ass pad sure beat his own house – probably the whole street's worth! Everything was new and beautiful and colour-coordinated (though that was probably Alfred's doing) yet homey and welcoming. Even if he strolled in with ripped sweatpants and his dad's old T-shirt he still felt like a king in that room._

_There was barely a moment left to waste, with nearly a blink passing before Di-_Robin_ was standing in front of him._

"_I thought we were going to the movies! Patrolling sucks!" Wally groaned._

_Dick smirked, fingers shaking through his short bangs. "Is that why you turned up in your own costume, Kid Flash?"_

_Confused, the red-head glanced down to see _bright yellow_._

"_Whoa." He shook his head. "I swear I wasn't wearing that a moment ago."_

"_Well, you're here, and there's nothing else to do. I bet we could find some way to entertain ourselves."_

"_Oh yeah?" Was it just him, or did Robin's uniform suddenly look a little more... clingy? "What did you have in mind?"_

_Then Dick was on top of him, practically doing the splits, with his face way, _way_ too close._

"_Dude, what-"_

"_I've seen the way you stare, KF," Robin whispered, making __**very**__ deliberate circles with his hips. "Didn't you think I could tell what all those bathroom trips after the gym were for?"_

_Wally swallowed the saliva that began to pool under his tongue as gloved hands snaked up and down his chest. "Rob, man, this isn't funny."_

_There it was. That grin. "It isn't supposed to be." And he squeezed gently at the red crotch of Wally's costume, earning a hitch in the other's breathing. "I know you want this," he continued. A husky edge accented each word. "Heck, you even have an arrow to make certain I don't get lost."_

_Barry and his nephew had designed it together, both equally oblivious as to the target it pointed towards. Actually, now that Wally thought about it..._

_He blushed._

_Black palm laid flat, the younger boy's hand glided smoothly over the Spandex, pinching lightly through the fabric. Kid Flash gripped the arm rest, pink and attempting to lower his heart rate, trying to ignore the way all of the heat in his body was flooding into his groin. Where was his padding? The jock and the cup?_

"_How convenient – you're not wearing any armour. But then again—" He leaned close again and dropped his voice to a breath. "—neither am I."_

_Then something new touched Wally's hardening dick – he risked a peek and, sure enough, Robin had tugged the waist of his bottoms down. Warm as always, the air didn't bother Wally so much as the fact that _Robin was looking at his cock_. At that moment, two very prominent bumps on his chest became apparent and the rosiness on his cheeks flooded a deep crimson._

"_You're so big – how does it even fit in your underwear?"_

_It was a voice so sexy, so awe-struck, that Wally had no chance but to let out a little sound in the back of his throat._

_Finally, the masked face looked back up and leaned in. "Do you want me to get it up and wring it dry, or just put it in my mouth and suck?" Robin murmured in his ear._

"_N-no! Get off of me!"_

_Robin frowned, the whites of his mask narrowing._

"_You still think I'm joking, don't you?"_

_Wally stayed very still._

_A sigh left the fifteen-year-old's lips, minty enough to tingle in Wally's nose. He tilted his head._

_Wally didn't kiss back. Not because it was bad—_definitely_ not because it was bad—but more because he wouldn't put it past the Bat-boy to play such an extravagant prank. However, there wasn't a protest present either, even as his lips were parted and a tongue probed its way in between some teeth and nibbling._

_The combined textures of kissing mixed with the stroking under his pants completely overrode all logic in Wally's ginger head and he moaned. It shuddered through his lungs, raked his windpipe. Robin grinned and licked at the corner of his lips, asked "So now, Kid, do you want me?"_

"_Y-yes."_

"_Yes, what?"_

"_Yes, Robin," he swallowed, "I want you."_

_Cowl still on, the older teen let Robin continue to jack him off, humming every so often when his friend—_best_ friend—tried something new._

"_Touch me, Kid."_

_So he did. Wally ran his hands—were his gloves always that tight?—over every inch of Robin's sides, feeling each and every detail in the fleeting movements. Sometimes he took his time to count each rib. Others he just squeezed, pulled the boy's lithe body closer._

_He'd been firm with the idea that nothing could possibly feel better than Robin pumping and touching and biting his ear. But that illusion melted the moment Robin's pink, shiny tongue made its way from base to tip in one long swipe._

"_Fuck, Rob," he hissed._

_Robin grinned at those two words, working the skin back and flicking his tongue over the head. Wally gaped a couple of tight gasps as he was taken fully into that hot little mouth. He didn't know where his friend learnt to give such amazing blowjobs—not that he _wanted_ to know—but his mind wasn't really on the technique so much as trying not to roll his hips up._

"_Go ahead – I can take it."_

_So he thrust deep, deep into Robin's mouth, the boy's fingers spread over his muscled thighs as he practically sucked Wally's brains out through his cock._

_And there was no way in hell he was going to last._

_He threw his head back and cried out._

.

Wally woke up with his cheeks flushed, fingers shaking and boxers... sticky.

He groaned, chucked back the duvet that'd become tangled around both legs. Just as he thought, there was white liquid dribbling from his underpants. Brilliant. Again with the dreams about Robin and the humiliating consequences.

But super-speed wasn't just for saving people, and the bed was remade within two minutes and the evidence (boxers aside) safely in the wash. Dick would never have to find out-

"Wally?"

_Shit. Shit shit shit __**shit**__._

Not having bothered with the mask or glasses, a dozy Dick rubbed his own cheek. "Why are you running around at two in the morning? I didn't hear the alarm."

Then his eyes lowered and Wally felt his heart go _ker-plunk_.

"Is that... what I think it is?"

"Nope," Wally answered, both hands latching onto his crotch. But it was too hasty, too weird-sounding for even the sleepy boy to not pick it up as anything but a lie.

"Did you, um, wet yourself?"

"No!"

Dick paused. "So it _is_ what I think it is?"

Wally gulped. Things were not only now _physically_ uncomfortable (_should've changed his pants before he went about cleaning – the chafing, oh, the chafing_) but now...

"You know what? It's _way_ too early for this," Dick sighed, "I'm going back to sleep. G'night."

"...G'night."

"Oh, and before I forget," he added, "you talk in your sleep. You should be aware of that."

If he'd thought his heart could work through the lack of dignity in this whole situation and remain in his chest, Wally was seriously deluded. It fell, _hard_, hitting his ribs on the way down.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, something about hating patrolling. Were you talking to Artemis or something?"

Wally nodded so fast his head almost fell off. "Yeah, and she was, like, naked and stuff."

"You've got to get over her," Dick laugh-mumbled into his pillow. "You've got to get changed, get over her, and find someone else."

Biting back the words on his tongue was harder than expected;

_But I already have._


	2. I can smell you from here

**AN: After this chapter, I will be uploading chapters to Archive of Our Own (under the same name, xTammyVx) first. I will also be posting all future explicit fics to that page as well.**

* * *

"_You know what _you_ need? A __**girl**__._"

Kid Flash's lips parted as the sound of absolutely _nothing_ continued. One would think such a silence would be welcomed—embraced, even—but they would be wrong. It was, and there was nothing cliché about it, _too_ quiet. Boats should have been returning to the harbour; men should have been on the docks with a beer and a smoke; at the very least, the roar of any kind of engine would have been a beautiful symphony to the teen vigilante's ears.

It was a dangerous kind of silence – the kind that meant that Robin was right.

There was a trade about to take place.

He shouldn't have been surprised, really – when was the Boy Wonder ever _wrong_?

"_Did you hear me, KF? I said _you **need** a girl. _She doesn't have to be your girl_friend_, just someone you can fixate on._"

Uh, try _now_.

"Isn't this line supposed to be for talk on the _mission_, Rob?"

There was some kind of snort sound. "_Calm it, _Kaldur_. I thought you'd gone back to Atlantis for a holiday._"

Kid Flash's jaw clenched. "I just don't wanna get told off by the Bat again for using the communicators for inappropriate purposes."

"_Jeez, it's not like we're having comm. sex, Wally. I only wanted to let you know that Babs and I are having a party this New Year's Eve at my place. Plenty of bedrooms, plenty of girls, Bruce will be in the other house, security guards everywhere and ditto for cameras. No booze._"

There was a pause a Kid Flash removed his goggles so he could rub his face, both in boredom and exasperation.

"_You in, then?_"

"Sure. Why not?"

"_That's the spirit!_" Robin cleared his throat. "_Alright, I got a guy heading your way – keep your eyes peeled and stay quiet._"

"Says you," he muttered.

"_Ahem, I can still _hear_ you_."

He leaned forward, thighs aching in hope at the movement. The crouching position was the one he'd been stuck in for at least twenty minutes, which wasn't comfortable for anyone, let alone a speedster. He peered through the gap in the planks.

"_Okay, I have a microphone down there, so I'm going to link you up to it. When M'gann gives us the signal, we go._"

Again he adjusted his footing, ready to jump up, ready for M'gann to laugh and say "Calm down, big boy," so he could take out this goon.

"_So how's a nice gal like you get into this business, anyway?_"

He pulled down his goggles.

"_How does _anyone_ get into this business?_"

His tongue swept across his bottom lip.

"_Well, it's a lot harder for a woman than a man. Then again, the same could be said for my cock if she's as beautiful as you._"

His muscles tensed for half a second.

"_Calm down, big boy._"

He ran.

.

"Man, I wish I had that on tape!" Robin cackled. "You just _smashed_ him – the look on his face may possibly be the best thing I've ever seen."

"I have to agree with him. Good job, Baywatch," Artemis commented.

Robin saw the blush on his friend's face as they turned back to each other.

"This is _exactly_ why the party'll be good for you," he whispered.

Wally nodded half-heartedly, taking another deep drink of water.

Conner passed them, paused, and took a glass. "Wally, I can smell you from the other side of the kitchen."

"And me?" Robin asked.

He sniffed. "Barely."

"Batman and I have been working on a fabric similar to merino that goes under the costume to dramatically decrease odour, to a point where even Kryptonians will have difficulty detecting us," he announced proudly to Wally. It was too delighted, probably because of the father-son bonding activity rather than the actual accomplishment, to be smug, and the affection in his voice made Wally melt a little inside.

The fridge door shut. "We would still hear you, though."

Robin shrugged. "We'll get to the sound and heat later."

"On that note, I'm going to have a shower. Can't be insulting Conner's nostrils with my _stink_, can I?" Wally said sarcastically. Conner smiled slightly at that, showing he'd understood the joking tone.

Robin slung his own towel over his shoulder. "Good, I'll go with you. I can't _stand_ being in bathrooms alone since you made me play that stupid _Slender_ game."

"If it makes you feel any better, neither can I," Wally replied. He was grinning on the outside – on the inside, however, he dreaded what he was about to go through.

.

Sure enough, minutes later he was under hot water, erect penis standing to full attention.

"I don't want to go all chick-sounding and that, but _what the hell am I going to wear_? I was thinking skinny jeans, T-shirt, and hoodie. All the other guys will be wearing that though, won't they?"

"Nah – from what I've seen, most of the boys from your school are _hipsters_. They'll be wearing printed denim, grandma jerseys, oversized glasses, that sort of thing," Wally answered with a bite on his lip. The cubicle walls went from about three inches off the floor right to the roof, which meant that while they could hear each other, Dick was oblivious to the ridiculously hard state of his cock and the achy pulsing of his balls.

Dick's hand swept across the floor, found his liquid soap, and brought it out of Wally's line of sight. Wally inhaled sharply as the bottle hit the floor.

"I sure hope so. Hey, have you thought about what _you're_ going to wear?"

_Snap out of it, Wally._

"Not really. You know me, leaving everything to the last minute."

"Funny, since you're the fastest teen ever recorded."

"_Hardy-har-har-har_. Never heard _that_ one before."

Dick's shower turned off; the sound of hammering water halved. It hit then Wally that Dick would be cleaning himself, lathering the thick body-wash over every visible inch of skin. Yes, the wet noises of thick goop on soaked skin were loud and clear, and it didn't take a teen with a wild imagination to realise what is _sounded_ like.

Nothing could have provided more relief than when Dick left.

.

"So who's coming?" asked Dick.

Babs shrugged, picking out the two longest fries from the packet that sported a big, yellow _M_. "About two hundred million people. There's a guest list, and everyone has a plus-one, but they have to run it past me first so my dad can do a police check, and it also has to be twenty-four hours _prior_ to the party. My Facebook has pretty much exploded with messages. Oh, and no-one over twenty."

"What happens if someone has a record?" As he asked this, Wally leaned back with his Fanta in-hand.

Babs gave a dismissive movement of her fingers. "They get a star beside their name on the guest list so security knows to give them a thorough check for drugs or extra alcohol. The drinks are guarded, too, so there won't be any spiking. Plus, with the security at Wayne Manor, you'd have to be the biggest masochist of all time to try anything!"

"See? I _told_ you it's all fine – you should come," Dick insisted, giving his best friend a nudge.

Two sharp eyes darted between them. "Wait, I thought you said he was for sure!"

"Ginger's been having second thoughts."

"I never said that!"

"You were _thinking_ it." Dick turned his body towards Wally and shook his head. "It'll be your first one since the end of your life and you seriously need it after what went on, ahem, _last night_," he insisted with a wink.

Halting their bickering, Barbara folded her arms and gave them both a stern look. "Guys, shut up. Dick, don't pressure him into it. Wally, I'm sorry to say it, but the twerp is right – it's been a month now. Get a blowjob, get a date, get a girlfriend, get laid. I don't care which or in what order, just stop being miserable."

Dick gave Wally a smug look.

"Why does Bruce let you have these things, Dick?" Wally asked in genuine curiosity, making no secret of the complete change in subject.

"He likes to keep an eye on me. Like Babs said, our security is top-dog stuff, which means that there's no safer place for teenagers to party."

"He's so cool," Barbara sighed. She turned to Wally. "Do you ever wonder why I host these parties with Dick? I'll give you a hint – it's not for his organization."

Barbara was seventeen, like Wally, and, also like Wally, she too once had a crush on Dick. Only hers had been much, much less complicated, because she was a girl and Dick was a boy.

And Dick was straight.

"And here I was, innocently assuming that it was for my good looks to bring in the people," Dick murmured with a little snigger, one that Wally would struggle to deny was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. The way Dick rolled the straw between his fingers, smirking over his cup of Coke...

"Ew, with that greasy mop? Get a haircut, man. This Happy Meal ain't got nothing on _your_ locks."

Dick gaped. "Greasy? _My_ hair is greasy?! Don't even go there, Babs."

Something that should never be said aloud was just _how much_ Wally liked Dick's hair. Scratch that. _LOVED_. Sometimes, in the middle of the night at a sleepover, he would shove aside his shame for acting like a creepy paedophile or _Overly Attached Girlfriend_ and just touch Dick's hair. Lightly, and nowhere near his face in the fear that Robin instincts would kick in, but just enough to feel how soft it was under his fingertips. This had become easier when Dick decided to grow it out an extra couple of centimetres everywhere but the fringe. Wally _really_ loved it then.

"Oh, come on, you're a couple of days off Repunzal without shampoo. We're taking you to the barber's after this."

Dick gave her an amused pout. "Oh yeah? Do you have _any_ idea how much Alfred will despise you for that?"

"I'm using Wally's method of 'act now, think later'," she stated. "Isn't that right, my fellow redhead?"

"Hey, you – redhead. Me – ginger. Geddit right," Wally sneered, earning himself a high-five.

The single girl in their trio flicked a fry at him, hitting his freckled nose.

"Thanks for nothing, loser."

.

Wally's eyes hurt.

The screen may as well have been as bright as the sun, judging by the dry sting that was making his tear ducts begin to overcompensate. He checked his cellphone and groaned loudly. Still too early in the evening for Dick to have returned from his school's Mathletes meeting, after which he would call.

He always called.

.

"You got Wally," the redhead grinned into his phone, quick and chirpy as though he hadn't been chewing his lip like that one phone-call would determine his fate.

The boy on the other end had a way of speaking that meant Wally was able to visualise his smile even though he could only hear his voice. "What's up, Wall-Man? How was school?"

"School's school," Wally shrugged, rolling over on his bed. "How was yours?"

"Meh. Can't exactly say I'm not looking forward to Barbara's New Year's party."

Yeah, because that was _really_ what Wally needed to see; Dick Grayson – charming, handsome, lady-killer Dick Grayson, swarmed by a hundred hot girls who hung on anxiously to his every dreamy word. Maybe he would take one to a spare bedroom, and Wally would quickly take back his thanks to the Party God for his inability to get a hangover while Dick boasted the next day about how wonderfully he was sucked off.

In saying that, sometimes Wally got lucky. Not just with his own ladies, either – there was always the chance—albeit it was a slim one—that Dick would play hard to get and only leave with a few new contacts instead of purple blotches on his throat.

"Got anyone in mind to have smitten with you by the end of the night?" Wally asked, his tone teasing but his smile nonexistent.

"There's this girl – her name's Charlotte. She's really cool, and Babs says she likes me a lot." He made his grin so cruelly _audible_. "Anyway. I'm going to see how things go."

Wally laughed, "And by that, you mean take your clothes off and see what happens?"

"Hey – as an honourable part-time teenaged role-model, I intend to keep my virginity intact until the right one comes along. Still, I'm not going to get any with her, except for a few kisses if I'm good. She's got a reputation for not going any further than that with boys she's not dating."

"So what does she look like?" asked Wally, more than a _little_ eager to detour the conversation. He bit his lip and traced the lines on his duvet as Dick thought.

Finally, he replied, "Big, hazel eyes, full lips. Gorgeous. Long red hair, a few freckles, and _amazing_ legs."

_Like Barbara._

Wally's mouth screwed to one side.

"What's she like?"

Dick made a nervous chuckling sound. The dryness of his sigh shook gently into Wally's ear. "She's pretty serious, unintentionally funny at times, _insanely_ clever, sometimes tries a little too hard, and has a cute nose."

"Speaking of cute noses..." Wally cleared his throat. "Last night, I... Well, I don't actually know what to say, dude. Not my finest moment. And, uh, I didn't mean to wake you up, so sorry for that, plus there was the whole thing where I-"

"Hey, dude, chill. It happens," laughed Dick. "Puberty's a bitch, _I know_. At least it'll be over for you soon – I have to wait another _five years_. It could have been worse, you know."

Wally nodded and, upon realising Dick couldn't see that, sighed in relief. "Thanks, man. You're pretty cool, you know."

"Oh, believe me, _I know_."

.

The first time Wally had gotten a crush on a boy, he had taken it relatively well.

It had been sixth grade, and Roy was in eighth. This was before he got so moody that his cold, hard stare would put any storm-cloud to shame, and his smile became rarer than a not-funny episode of _The Big Bang Theory_. Their friendship was through Barry and Ollie, who would stick them together while they talked about League business (although, at the time, Wally had thought it to be nothing more than boring, adult crap) and Wally had thought Roy was so damned _cool_.

So great was his admiration for Roy, that when he overheard the older boy laughing with his mates about a hot girl and the archer mentioned the term "jerking off", Wally had Googled it. Maybe that was his first mistake, or maybe it was fate. Either way, Wally was saved from the many images that only the internet could provide by the Safe Search option, but not the Wikipedia page. It didn't take a detective, much less a pre-teen boy, to find out that Roy had been using slang for masturbation.

Wally wanted to be like Roy. The archer was someone Wally wanted to be able to relate with—and this was _before_ it was revealed that he was in fact _Speedy _and Wally became KF—and his yearning to understand him was near overwhelming.

By Wally's logic, understanding Roy meant understanding _this_.

While he had a vague idea already, curiosity had Wally reading on, and clicking on more pages, eventually figuring out that one could not simply pull down their pants and begin "polishing the helmet" (oh, the internet) and he had to have an "erection" first. He felt a pang of pride that he knew what they meant, thanks to Health class with Miss Tidy once a month, and got to work.

Within five minutes, Wally was close to abandoning the operation. How could Roy even _think_ about doing something so _exhausting_? How good could it possibly feel to be worth all of _this_?

He wanted to know the answer. He _needed_ to know, so he could understand Roy better, and his friends, and it was this logic, these thoughts, that made his penis stiffen in his hand.

Wally admittedly hadn't really ever thought of his trouser-snake as anything more than something to pee out of and a way to earn some laughs when grossing girls out. He didn't think it could become this size or shape, or that the skin would retract back when it did, and he spent a good few minutes touching his erection, experimenting to see what felt good.

Not that being hard didn't feel good. Wally bit his lip, trying to think of a word to sum out that nice zap he got whenever he moved his foreskin over the tip, but he couldn't.

His nuts began to ache and Wally did what he felt was right; his hand wrapped around the flesh and stroked upward, then down. He squeezed his fist tighter and gasped in surprise. Wow. That was pretty cool.

Five minutes ticked by and Wally pretty much had the hang of it. Up to the head, down to the base, maybe hold his balls a little and repeat. His toes were writhing at all the new experiences that made him wonder why he hadn't done this sooner – why Roy hadn't told him about such a wonderful thing that could change his _life_.

Wally's shaft began to feel more sensitive, harder, and he could only assume that he was about to have an orgasm. He snuffed a groan under his hand, occasionally punctuating a good rush of hormones with a little thrust in his deskchair. All of the pleasure burst inside of him, feeding, bloating, overfilling his every hope that the boy had dreamt up upon reading about it.

The boy rode his hand through the orgasm that racked his every nerve, jaw hanging slack, and his forehead was on the desk the moment it melted out of him, his pants making the shiny coat damp. It was more intense than he'd expected, like a good hot curry.

Lazily slouching into the backrest, he looked into his palm and quirked a brow. There was nothing – no white, sticky stuff, no semen, no sperm. He hadn't ejaculated.

_Maybe that wasn't it_, he thought, feeling stupid because it seemed like the most obvious thing in the world.

The shaft of his penis was still swollen and pink, so it made sense. He went back to stroking himself, surprised at how, this time, the feeling was so consuming. He made a fist and leant back, jerking it back and forth until the same thing happened and he was reduced to little more than a silent cry followed by a groan.

But still, nothing.

Wally went to try again, but everything was too sensitive, too hot, and his waning erection _ached_.

It was another half year after that—six months of dry orgasms, thinking there was something wrong with him, or that he wouldn't be able to have children, or his testicles weren't working properly—before Wally successfully came into his bedsheets, both delighted and horrified at the mess he'd made. There had not been a single time that he had done it without thinking of Roy—what he looked like when he climaxed, what sounds he would make, whether he had a Playboy magazine under his bed, if he used spit or that stuff they sold in bottles for lube—and Wally was shocked to find that most boys thought of _girls_. People they found _sexually_ attractive.

People they _fancied_.

When Wally sat down on his bed that night, he had a long, long think. Roy was definitely... attractive. There was no doubt, what with the many girls eagerly lining up for a flash of his charming smile. But did Wally _find_ him attractive? Would that make him gay if he did?

Wally being gay wasn't even something he considered. No, just no. He liked girls. He had a crush on the girl who tutored him, and she was pretty, smart, funny, and watched cartoons. He was definitely _not_ gay. He didn't _want_ to be gay.

So that was that.

.

Not.

Sometimes, after that debate about his sexuality, Wally would cry. Never at school, and never in front of his parents, but when he was alone. He would stand in the shower, forehead against the tiles, and sob quietly until his nose was hot and his emotions were numbed. It didn't happen every day, not even every week.

When it did, though, he ran.

Uncle Barry may have been boring and old and lame, like all adults, but he sure as hell could run. Finding out that he was Flash, fastest man alive, was still a huge shock to Wally. However, he guessed it made sense. Wally was good at running, too, and all that time in hospital after the accident (oops), then being depressed over its failure (double oops), then discovering his powers (woo-hoo!) took his mind off of Roy.

Wally wasn't gay.

The news presenters, the media, the school, Rudy – no-one ever talked about being bisexual. It was all "Gay people," "Lesbians," "Homosexuals," "Faggots," "Dykes," and various other names too mean for Wally to let flicker through his mind more than once.

Actually, it was a rumour through the school that introduced Wally to the term. Something about someone getting a handjob from another male student at a party, and then coming out as bisexual.

"What does that mean?" the redhead had casually asked one of his girl friends.

She removed the eraser end of her pencil from between her lips and answered, "It's someone who likes girls _and_ boys, stupid."

"Oh."

It didn't show, and he didn't so much as ask another question, but Wally was ecstatic. There was a word for people like him, finally something that made him normal. He wanted to shout it out and grin like a lunatic.

Instead, he scribbled down more notes for the paper due the following Tuesday.

Wally was _bisexual_.

.

Dick, however, was straight.

Wally's best friend was also his crush, and Dick had no idea that Wally thought of him all the time; he wanted to kiss him, hold his hand, fall asleep with him on his chest, and be able to love him and be loved _by_ him.

It was wrong, _so _wrong, to have a crush on Robin – a thirteen-year-old, a little _boy_, when he himself was at the age of consent. Dick would have only just started jerking off, for Pete's sake, but Wally shouldn't have even been _thinking_ about Dick jerking off, because once again it was all so, so, _so_ very wrong in _all_ kinds of ways.

The speedster stared at him as the glowing screen flicked through various numbers and letters—things Wally couldn't make sense of for the life of him—as Robin bit his lip, frozen until the little, green face popped up.

"We're in!" he hissed. "I'm signalling Red Arrow now – he'll be here as soon as I get this last code down."

Wally cracked his knuckles and looked away. The thoughts that popped into his head when he was around Robin or Dick were not always of the sexual kind—although a lot _were_—and sometimes, all he really wanted to do was say, "I like you," just to see what kind of reaction he'd get. Wally lived to hear Dick's laugh (or cackle, or scoff – he wasn't too picky) and all of his jokes. The videogames, comic books, sports, and smarts didn't hurt, either. When Wally talked about a chemical formula, during which most people would send him a bored, confused look, Dick got excited and immediately began mapping it out in that clever brain of his.

At the end of the day, though, all the feelings... They _hurt_. Dick was never going to love Wally the way Wally loved him.

Soon enough, no matter how awful it felt, Wally was going to have to get over him.


End file.
